


Father's Day

by AxelsKingdom



Series: Satoshi's Grandest Journeys (Older Satoshi Au) [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon Journeys: The Series - Fandom, Pocket Monsters: Sun &; Moon | Pokemon Sun &; Moon
Genre: Father's Day, I am not tagging all of Satoshi's Pokémon, I'm late I know, Kukui and Burnet and his pseudo parents, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Suggestive language, This was a last second thing tho so, and mao and suiren, but all of his SM Pokémon are there as well as riolu, gladio and satoshi are gross, hanako and burnet get along real well, i love them all for it, not beta read we die like men, not my fault okay, satoshi regrets introducing them, so are burnet and kukui though so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsKingdom/pseuds/AxelsKingdom
Summary: With some encouraging from Burnet, Satoshi takes a break from his position at Sakuragi's Lab to fly to Alola and be Kukui's surprise Father's Day present.Things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Mao | Mallow/Suiren | Lana
Series: Satoshi's Grandest Journeys (Older Satoshi Au) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568689
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	1. Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dad Kukui and Mom Burnet okay

“I don’t know what to get my dad for father’s day..” Gou sighed rather dramatically as he fell back on the couch, arms spread out to take up more space than necessary. From his space in the kitchen, Satoshi stiffened slightly, finding himself listening to the other two waiting for their dinner.

Koharu sighed as she sat across from her childhood friend, propping her chin up in her palm. "I don't know either, but at least we have more than a week to decide on something."

"Yeah, I guess." Gou laughed before turning to the oldest teen, eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Satoshi! What are you getting your dad for Father's Day?" 

Being put on the spot only seemed to make him tense even more, brown hues unfocused even as he worked on dinner. He didn't _have_ a dad to get anything for Father's Day, that's just how it's always been. He normally ended up making something for his mother, the usual statement being "You're the only parent I need". Then he went to Alola and suddenly he had another family, a father figure he never got to have growing up and another mother figure who treated him as though he was her own flesh and blood. 

Would Kukui even want to see him on Father's Day? Burnet was pregnant when he left and it's only been 7 months since then so why would they want him hovering around?

He was dragged out of his thoughts by an alarmed sound from Gou, his gaze being pulled towards him. Standing between the Raven haired teen and the entry, Gangar, Riolu, and Pikachu shouted furiously at the brunette, sparks dancing off Pikachu's face as Gangar's eyes seemed to glow faintly.

"W-Woah! Guys, what's gotten into you, I just want to see if he's okay!" Gou held his hands up, taking a small step back in surprise at the hostile response to him getting close to their trainer. Hibanny bristled next to her trainer, seemingly prepared to go on the defense, when Satoshi finally fully came to. Dropping the utensils, he was moving his hands from the food and moving towards his Pokémon, mildly alarmed by their behavior.

"Pikachu! Gangar! Riolu! Knock it off!" His tone was stern yet gentle as he crouched by the three creatures, hands gently touching them. The Pokémon immediately calmed at his touch, Pikachu turning to his trainer and climbing onto his crouched knees as Gangar grabbed at his hand and Riolu hugged his arm.

"Satoshi..why did they act like that when Gou asked about Father's Day?" Koharu cautiously stepped up to her friend, placing a hand on Gou's back, and Satoshi found breathing hard. There was a knowing gleam deep in her eyes and yet Gou seemed completely and utterly confused, it made him uneasy to be fully on display and behind a closed door at the same time. To see one person who stared at him as if she knew all of his deepest darkest secrets and another who simply worried, confused and scared for his friend, it made his stomach twist.

"It's..," Trailing off for a moment, Satoshi stared at his partners before standing, "not important. I need to go make a call."

Pikachu quickly jumped to his shoulder as Riolu trailed after him and Gangar made a confused sound before following as well. He could hear Gou's protest, but it got cut off by Koharu as she pulled him back to the kitchen. He'd have to remember to thank her later for it.

Entering the Observatory, the sound of Pokémon surrounded him and Satoshi felt himself relax on instinct, much to the relief of his partners. Pikachu and Riolu both make themselves at home on the log, watching their trainer closely as Gengar sits on the ground in front of them, the three Pokémon simply gazing at their person. A strained huff of laughter rumbled from his chest and he felt himself smile fondly at the three before moving to sit between Riolu and Pikachu, the familiar weight of their bodies leaning against his own a relaxing one. Digging around in his pocket, he gently pulled out his Rotom Phone and the electric Pokémon buzzing to life with a curious sound. Swallowing thickly, he hesitated for a moment before smiling at the Pokémon, relaxing even more at the feeling of Gangar’s back against his knees.

"Rotom, call Burnet."

The Pokémon chirped affirmatively and he felt his hands tremble when the image that was the same for Burnet and Kukui popped up onto the screen. It was a simple picture, the last picture he took before leaving Alola. The three of them sat in the car together, Satoshi's arms around the Professors' shoulders with their arms around his waist. Rotom had taken the image and he had asked him to download the image to his phone before leaving. 

It was funny, back then when he thought of Rotom, he thought of the PokéDex that flew around and took pictures of anything and everything. He thought of how he had been glued to Satoshi's hip, only for him to have to leave him at the Aether Paradise when he left. 

Now he had to think of the device in his hand, a personality he was still getting accustomed to despite the month having her. She was quiet yet sweet and cared for him, often hovering around him and staying quiet unlike Rotom'Dex had, who preferred speaking out.

He wondered if they'd get along. Rotom Phone preferred calling and flying around next to Satoshi over research while Rotom'Dex was all about information. They'd probably get in fights over what was more important and he'd have to break them up so that it didn't get too bad.

He'd get to see his Alolan Pokémon again if he went to Alola. He always felt bad for leaving them behind, but he'd feel bad taking them to Kanto when the weather was so unpredictable there. It could get so cold in Kanto and he didn't want to put his heat loving friends through that.

Still, his stomach twisted when he thought about them, thought about their adventures together.

He missed them.

He missed his Alolan family.

He missed Mao, Suiren, Mamane, Kaki, Lilie.

He missed Gladio.

He missed-

"Satoshi? Sweetheart, are you okay?" 

Burnet.

Burnet's voice snapped him from his thoughts and if it weren't for Rotom's ability to float, he would have dropped his phone when he jumped.

"Burnet! Hi! Yeah, I'm fine, I-" 

" _Satoshi_.” That tone, he was surprised to find he genuinely missed it. It was so gentle yet stern, a similar tone he found himself using on his Pokémon only just a little bit ago. Hearing it in her voice was a comforting feeling and yet he felt himself unravel under her soft smile, shoulders slumping slightly.

“I..was just thinking about how much I missed you guys..!” His laugh was slightly strained and he heard the concerned sound Pikachu made next to him, the small mouse, placing his paws on his thigh. Burnet’s expression softened and she smiled at the pseudo-son, tilting her head slightly.

“Why don’t you come to visit for a few days? I’m sure Kukui would love to see you, too.” She hummed, gaze flickering to the side. Once she was sure whatever she was looking for wasn’t there, she raised the hand not holding her phone to her face, hiding her mouth with a grin. “It can be a Father’s Day surprise.~” There was a slight teasing lilt to her voice and Satoshi felt his throat close up briefly.

“That’s-- I, uhm-” Satoshi’s gaze snapped to his laps, hands fidgeting nervously, and a look of realization crossed her face.

“That’s what you called for, isn’t it?? You were going to ask to come visit!” She sounded positively thrilled, a beam spreading across her face, and a flush danced across the teen’s face.

“I just..! He took really good care of me when I was there and I want to do something nice for him as a thank you..”

“You just _coincidentally_ want to do it on a day dedicated to dads?”

“ _Burnet!!_ ”

The older woman let out a bark of laughter as Satoshi hid his face, a frustrated grumble leaving the teen. Once calmed, she smiled warmly at the image of the embarrassed boy, eyes twinkling with fond amusement.

“You know he would be thrilled to see you, right? He loves you, you’re like a son to him.” She felt her heart clench at the pure shock on his face when he looked up, brows furrowed in confusion and disbelief.

“He does..?” He questioned, voice so quiet and insecure, and she wished she was there with him so she could embrace him.

“Of course, sweetheart. So do I, and I’m sure this little one is going to view you as their big brother,” She trailed off, looking down to her stomach and gently rubbing it. Her gaze was pulled back to the screen at a broken sound, concern hitting her like a train, only for it to fade into adoration at the genuine grin on Satoshi’s face, tears streaming down his face.

“Thank you, Burnet..I’d love to surprise him for Father’s Day.”

  
  


The Professor and Satoshi spent an hour planning out the surprise, making sure to add Hanako to the call for a moment and tell her what the plan was. His mother seemed thrilled at the idea and thanked Burnet profusely before she’d jokingly told Satoshi to enjoy his visit with his ‘other mother and father’. Of course, he’d been flustered and yelling, but she hung up before hearing any of it, leaving Burnet laughing in the aftermath.

Now all he had to do was ask Professor Sakuragi for a week off so he could fly to Alola and get the preparations set up.

That was probably the hardest part about this now. 

Ever since the incident in the kitchen, Gou and Koharu had been acting weird around Satoshi. Koharu was constantly looking at him as if trying to will him into talking to her without verbally asking while Gou seemed anxious about setting off his Pokémon again. It wasn’t until he found himself cracking under the pressure and snapping at the two that they stopped, but now it seemed Koharu was frustrated with him and Gou was hurt. 

Now here he was a day later, storming into the main lab where Professor Sakuragi was speaking to the other teens and clearing his voice to get their attention. He saw the professor go to speak, but beat him to it, voice louder than necessary.

“I’m going to Alola for a week!” He shouted, hands clenched into fists at his sides. He couldn’t handle the atmosphere of the lab anymore, not when they kept treating him like he was fragile. The announcement seemed to have caught them off guard, Gou’s posture tense for a moment before he was anxiously taking a step forward.

“I..Is this a thing for both of us, or..?”

“No. I’m going to see family there for Father’s Day.” Pikachu’s fur pressed against the back of his neck was what kept him calm at the curious look Koharu gave him.

“I thought your family was in Kanto?” She questioned, head tilting slightly. He could feel himself tensing under her gaze and was prepared to speak when Professor Sakuragi stepped forward, putting a hand out in front of Koharu and Gou. His gaze moved towards the oldest teen and he offered a smile, surprising Satoshi in how natural it seemed.

“I know. Your mother told me and asked me to make sure you got to the airport safe.” It was obvious the man was telling the truth and Satoshi felt himself relaxing on instinct, shoulders slumping slightly.

“I..thank you, Sir-”

“I think you should talk to these two before you go, however,” He spoke, cutting him off, and Satoshi felt himself bristle once more, “It seems the three of you have something you need to sort out. You have two hours before we need to go to the airport.” The air was tense and Sakuragi stepped towards him, raising a hand as if to touch his shoulder and stopped when he saw the instinctive flinch, pulling his hand back. Sighing softly, he stood straight and smiled once more, more gentle than the last smile. “Please?”

Satoshi felt his will break at that one singular word. _Please_. Damn that word and damn his inability to say no when someone said ‘please’ to him.

“Fine..” He murmured, looking away from the Professor, and he could _feel_ the relief that came from the older man.

“Thank you,” He started, smiling at Satoshi, before turning to his daughter and assistant, “The two of you, go to the bedroom and wait for him there. I have a question for him before he talks to you.” That statement made the raven haired teen nervous, but he watched as his friends reluctantly listened, walking past the professor and assistant. Then it was the two of them, Renji and Kikuna seeming to be off doing something else and leaving them alone.

“What’s your question, sir..?” Satoshi questioned after a moment of silence, and Sakuragi sighed softly.

“Do you feel comfortable here?” He asked, catching him off guard. Brown eyes met green and he swallowed thickly, fidgeting under the serious gaze.

“Of course I do.” It wasn’t a lie, he _did_ feel comfortable here, he just didn’t appreciate how he was being treated by his friends. He wasn’t ready to tell him that he didn’t have a birth father, who _would_ be after only few months? He was close to them, but he wasn’t _that_ close.

“Then please remember that you can talk to me.”

The two stared at one another in momentary silence, neither breaking, before Satoshi felt himself sigh.

“Of course, Professor Sakuragi.”

A warm smile was his dismissal and he found himself hesitantly going to the bedroom where his friends were waiting. Pikachu cooed softly next to his head, concern evident in the way his partner rubbed their cheeks together, and he chuckled softly. 

“I’ll be okay.”

He wasn’t sure if that was true.

As soon as the bedroom door opened, Gou leapt to his feet, stepping closer to Satoshi and catching him off guard.

“Satoshi! I’m sorry,” He started, startling the raven haired teen, and not having time to question the apology before Gou continued, “I didn’t realize I was upsetting you and-”

“ _Gou_ !” Satoshi spoke quickly, cutting him off and earning a startled look from him. The older teen’s eyes flickered to Koharu and he took a moment before sighing and trying to smile, feeling the hesitance in it. “And Koharu. Look, I’m..I’m sorry for yelling at you, it wasn’t fair to either of you, I just...There’s some things I’m not ready to talk about. I know some day I will be, I know I’ll be able to open up about it, but right now, I just _can’t_.”

Silence fell over the room, the other two staring at him, and he felt himself squirm slightly under their gazes. Then, Gou let out a relieved sigh, causing his mind to go blank.

“Oh thank Arceus you didn’t say you hate me for upsetting you, I don’t know what I would have done-”

“ _Hate_ you?! I could never hate you!” Satoshi sounded downright affronted and Gou threw his hands up in the air, shrugging helplessly. 

“How would I have known?! I’ve never been in a fight with a friend before!”

“You didn’t _have_ friends before.” Koharu spoke up, making the boys look at her. 

Silence fell over the room once more before Satoshi felt himself crack, laughter beginning to bubble up from his chest. Gou let out an offended sound, but it rolled off Satoshi as he laughed loudly, the sound growing contagious as Gou’s offended words began breaking off into laughter as well. From her spot on the bed, Koharu giggled softly, and Satoshi felt himself truly relax once more.

Maybe everything was going to be alright.

The last two hours were spent in the Observatory with Gou and Koharu, the two simply watching as Satoshi tried to explain to Gangar, Riolu, and Kairyu why he wasn’t going to be able to take the two to Alola with him. The golden dragon crooned loudly next to him, large arms wrapping around him, and he laughed as he pet her head, apologizing while Gangar tugged at his arm frustratedly. Riolu’s small arms wrapped around his leg and refused to let go, leaving him with the blue dog glued to him for the rest of the evening.

After promising to the other two that he’d be back in a week, they seemed to cave, though they hovered near him even as he spent the last hour in the Observatory with his Pokémon and friends, simply existing with them all. 

Then Sakuragi was coming to get him and he found himself pulled in for a hug by people and Pokémon alike, Gou giving him a quick hug goodbye right before his Pokémon barreled into him with their own embraces. Laughter bubbled from his chest and he returned each embrace, even teasing Koharu about not giving him one, before he allowed himself to be taken away by the Professor and taken to the airport.

Feeling the wind against his face, he smiled at the town as they drove through it, jittery with excitement.

“Nervous?” Sakuragi questioned, glancing at him from the corner of his eyes. The question made him tilt his head slightly, gaze flickering up towards the sky. Was he nervous? No, he wasn’t nervous. Far from it, really. A chuckle rumbled from his chest and Satoshi looked at the professor, grinning.

“No,” He hummed, petting the sleeping Pikachu on his lap, “ _Thrilled._ ”


	2. Day One : Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi arrives at Alola only to learn a few others did as well.

Satoshi wasn’t a huge fan of airplanes despite how many times he’s been on one. He prefers being on the back of one of his Pokémon, feeling the wind through his hair as they soared through the skies to their next destination. He honestly would have ridden Kairyu to Alola if it weren’t for the distance between the two regions, he didn’t want to put her through that and exhaust her.

Still, being on solid ground once again was a relief and he threw his arms up in a cheer, Pikachu crying out next to his head.

“Alola, we’re home!”

He was running into the airport before he knew it, going to the baggage claim and snatching up his pack before dialing Burnet’s number, practically shaking in excitement. He was glad it didn’t take long for the professor to answer, a wide grin on the woman’s face.

“ _Alola_ , Satoshi! I see you landed?” She hummed, eyes twinkling with mischief. It flew over his head, however, too excited to be in Alola once more as he looked around the building.

“ _Alola_! Yeah, I just landed a few minutes ago, where are you?” He questioned, brows beginning to furrow when he didn’t see her where she said to meet. A hum was his response and he looked at the phone, head tilting.

“Sorry, sweetheart, the baby was giving me some issues this morning so I couldn’t pick you up,” She hummed, giving him a fauxe apologetic smile, and he narrowed his eyes. “ _However_ ,” She hummed, eyes flickering to a figure behind him, “I told someone you’d be arriving, so I think you’re in good hands.”

Satoshi felt the heat of another person behind him and he swallowed thickly, starting to turn, only to be swept up in familiar arms. Laughter sounded behind him and he couldn’t help it as he laughed to, allowing Rotom to float in front of him as his hands gripped at the dark arms gripping him.

“Satoshi!” Kaki shouted, excitement clear in the older man’s voice, and he grinned, tilting his head back to look at him.

“Kaki! Put me down, damn you,” He laughed out, no real bite to his words. Despite knowing this, Kaki still lowered him to the ground and chuckled, eyes sparkling with that same twinkle Burnet’s had, and yet it still went over his head. “I’m guessing you’re the one sent to get me?” He questioned, head tilting. Kaki chuckled and shook his head, earning a curious look from the shorter boy.

“No, I was just sent in to make sure you got here safe.” He hummed, huffing out a laugh at the confused look on his friend’s face. “ _But_ ,” He started, causing Satoshi to perk up, “he’s outside waiting for you, so you better hurry.”

He.

_He?_

Realization slowly dawned on his face and the raven haired teen hadn’t even realized he’d left his bags behind as he bolted to the exit, a laughing Kaki left behind him. The Alolan sun warmed him to his very core as he stepped outside the large building, his legs still slightly numb from being seated in a plane for so long, but he managed to stay standing as he looked around. His eyes landed on a large group of familiar faces and his stomach twisted with excitement, only for his heart to leap to his throat when brown hues met green. 

An excited trill left Pikachu just as his trainer bolted for the figure, no hesitation in his movements as he barreled into his slightly shorter form, lips pressing against his urgently. A startled laugh left the blonde, but he returned the kiss immediately, arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s neck and only making his joy grow more intense.

This was _real_ . He was _here_.

The kiss broke after a moment and he let out a breathless huff of laughter, a flush painting his face red.

“ _Gladio_ ,” He breathed out, arms tightening around his boyfriend, and Gladio laughed as well, amusement in his eyes.

“Happy to see me?” He questioned, quirking a brow. Satoshi tightened his grip around his boyfriend, leaning down to press his face into his neck and inhaling deeply as his scent surrounded him. Gladio always smelled like the forest, what from spending so much time there, and Satoshi missed it.

“Obviously..” He grumbled, pressing kisses to the juncture between his shoulder and neck, and Gladio hummed, relaxing into his arms. The two seemed to have completely forgotten others were there until an amused laugh sounded beside them.

“You better thank Professor Burnet for getting him here, it took mother a lot of convincing to let us come here for a week.” The laughing voice spoke up, and Satoshi lifted his head to see Lilie standing near them, arms crossed over her chest.

Finally pulling away from his boyfriend, much to the blonde’s dismay if his grumble was anything to go by, he moved to Lilie to embrace her as well, laughing.

“Lilie! I’ll make sure I get Burnet something nice before I go back home.” He laughed out, stepping back slightly. It was only then that he truly realized who all was here and his eyes widened, the surprise hitting him like a train.

Mao and Suiren stood next to one another, hand in hand as they looked at him with matching amused smiles. Mamane was giggling to himself, trying to stay discrete about it, but never being that good at hiding things. Kaki’s hand touching his back made him jump and he looked back to see the taller man standing behind him with his bag in his hand, a brow quirked in silent questioning.

Looking back to his friend, he saw their amusement turn to concern and he only realized why when he felt Gladio cup his cheek, gently wiping away a tear. Leaning into the touch, he laughed shakily and held his arms out to the group, glad to see they didn’t hesitate to barrel into him as he hugged them as much as he could, a thrilled laugh bubbling from his chest.

“I missed you guys..!”

Satoshi didn’t know how much time he spent with his friends, but by the time Burnet called him once more and told him it was safe to come to the house, the sun was down and they were all buzzy with calmed excitement.

Well, most of them were.

“Man, Satoshi, you haven’t changed one bit!” Mamane laughed out, leaning back in his chair with an ice cream in hand. The raven haired teen snorted at the statement, shrugging slightly as he took a drink of his milkshake. The feeling of Gladio’s arm around his shoulders was so nice, he found himself wanting to stay there even as he sat up, hanging up the Rotom Phone.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Mane?” He teased, reaching a leg out to tilt his chair, and a surprised shriek left the short teen. Laughter burst through the air as Kaki kept the chair from falling, Satoshi falling back into his boyfriend’s welcoming embrace.

“I dunno, Mamane, he seems different to me,” Mao started, giggling to herself when her words earned her a curious glance, “He’s more clingy than he was before.”

An affronted sound left Satoshi and he kicked at the green haired girl, her leg immediately moving to kick him back with a laugh. “You try going without Suiren for seven months, Mao! Then tell me who’s clingy!” He barked out, no bite to his words even as the two 19 year olds kicked at one another. Gladio and Suiren shared a look before both sighed and pulled their respective partners back to them, earning frustrated grunts from them both.

“Play nice, Mao-chan.” Suiren laughed lightly, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek, and it seemed to work as she melted into the blue haired girl’s arms.

Gladio chuckled at the girls and buried his face in Satoshi’s neck, gently kissing it and pulling a sigh from his boyfriend. Satoshi’s taller form leaned back into the blonde and he allowed himself to be kissed, a pleased hum rumbling from his chest, and Mamane let out a disgusted noise from his chair.

“Gross, get a room!” He huffed, and Kaki let him fall when Suiren and Gladio kicked his chair.

Satoshi snickered to himself, slow and sluggish due to the kisses being pressed to his neck, before pushing himself upright, much to his boyfriend’s frustration. “Alright, Professor Burnet told me to head home so I’ll meet up with you guys again tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot!” Lilie spoke up, quickly standing from her chair that had been by her brother. “Satoshi, there’s someone else who wanted to see you once you were ready to go to Professor Burnet!” Her eyes shone with excitement and he tilted his head curiously, watching as she raised her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly.

The air stilled for a moment before a familiar cry echoed through the air, wind being kicked up as the dark blue Pokémon came soaring from one of the larger buildings. Satoshi was standing before he even knew it, moving out to the open just in time for Gaburias to slam down into the ground before him, large hard pressing into his stomach. A choked laugh left him and he wrapped his arms around her head, running across the smooth surface with a grin.

“Gaburias! Long time no see!” He chuckled as she lifted her head, rough tongue running up his cheek and making him shudder slightly from the feeling. It was always odd when she did it before and it was still odd, but he allowed the Pokémon to show her affection, petting down her muscular neck.

“She’s missed you, Lizardon and her have been spending time together to help, but she likes you more than us,” Kaki spoke up, chuckling at the dejected sound the Fire Lizard made from where the Pokémon were spending time together. Satoshi snorted at that and grinned at the dragon, pressing his forehead to her’s.

“That so? Well, I’m gonna be here for a week, so do you wanna help me get around?”

He didn’t even have to wait for a response, Gaburias pulling away from him and crouching in front of him so he could climb onto her back. Behind him her heard laughter and then Lilie whistled once more, making him look up to see Tyltalis soaring from the same direction Gaburias had come from.

“What..?” He furrowed his brows in confusion and turned towards his friend, only to see Gladio pull out his Pokéball and release Onvern. He simply stood there for a moment, watching as they climbed onto the backs of their Pokémon, before slowly climbing onto Gaburias with a laugh. “What’s going on, are you guys coming with me?”

“Well obviously, Burnet called us here after all.” Gladio teased, Onvern moving to stand next to the ground dragon. Satoshi huffed at the teasing, playfully kicking at his boyfriend, and Lilie moved Tyltalis up beside them, smiling and laughing. Her smiles never quite reached grin level, she was too gentle to grin the same way her friends did, but it was nearly there as she looked at her brother and friend.

“Ready?”

“Yeah!” Satoshi and Gladio’s voice melded easily and the younger girl found herself giggling once more. Turning back to the group, goodbyes were called as the trio called back their Pokémon before they took off into the air, soaring through the air with ease.

Now _this_ was what Satoshi missed. Feeling the wind against his face, Gaburias’s smooth yet rough scales beneath his fingertips, the voices of those he care about on either side of him. Glancing to the side, he felt his stomach do flips when he met Gladio’s eyes, an amused quirk to the blonde’s lips. He missed that, too. Gladio looking at him and smiling a genuine smile he didn’t get to see all too often before they had started dating. Seeing it in person made his heart sing.

“You two are cute.” Lilie hummed, not looking at them but _knowing_ they were looking at each other. Flustered sounds left both boys and she giggled to herself as they soared.

Yeah, he missed this a lot.

  
  


As soon as they landed in the sand, a familiar bark echoed through the night air, not even giving him time to climb off Gaburias’s back before he was pounced.

Lugarugan slammed into him harder than the dragon had, rock covered body jabbing him in all the wrong places. He tried to laugh, but it was mildly strained as the canine rubbed his face against his trainer’s, rocks scratching against his skin hard enough to be felt, but not quite hard enough to hurt him.

“L-Lugarugan, you’re killing me-!” He wheezed out, hands moving to dig into bright orange fur. He heard the sound of a Pokémon be released from its ball just as a familiar red canine came into view and pulled the Dusk Lugarugan from his trainer. The orange dog whined, but allowed himself to be moved, just long enough for Satoshi to sit up before he was climbing into his lap like he was still an Iwanko. Pikachu let out a thrilled cheer from his Gaburias’s back and charged the two on the ground, rubbing his face against Lugarugan’s with a cheerful cry.

“Lively as ever I see.” Burnet’s voice echoed through the air as she walked down to the beach, Gaogaen walking by her side with Mokuroh sleeping on the fire cat’s shoulder. He perked immediately at the sight of the three, managing to worm his way out from under Lugarugan and stand up, quickly moving to hug the professor. She laughed at being hugged so quickly, but didn’t hesitate to return it, patting her boy’s back with a grin.

“Burnet! Why didn’t you tell me Gladio and Lilie were coming, too?” He questioned, playfully glaring down at her when he pulled back from the hug. The professor laughed, raising a hand to pat his cheek and step back so Gaogaen could take her place with a much harder hug.

“It was a surprise, you said you missed all of us and it wouldn’t be the same without them here. Besides, Gladio would have thrown a fit if he found out you were here and I didn’t tell him.” She looked at the blonde in mention and his face flushed, arms crossing over his chest with a harsh huff.

“No I wouldn’t have.”

“You _absolutely_ would have!” Lilie laughed, taking Burnet’s side, and her brother let out a frustrated sound, leaning against Onvern slightly. The older woman laughed and moved to stand beside her pseudo-son, hand raising to gently pinch his side.

“Come on in, we have enough time for a snack since you took so long before your father gets here and you have to go.” She must thrive off embarrassing the poor boy as his face flushed a deep red and made her laugh.

Despite allowing the Pokémon to come inside, most stayed outside to play after not seeing one another in such a long time. The only ones returning to the house were Gaogaen and Mokuroh, the owl taking perch on his trainer’s head while the large feline sat next to her human, tail wrapped tightly around his wrist. 

“Oh, I also caught a Gangar!” Satoshi beamed, bouncing on the couch slightly as he recounted the Pokémon he’s seen since his newest journey started. While most Pokémon weren’t new ones, it was always exciting when he caught a new one. “Oh, and a Kairyu and Riolu!”

“Yeah?” She hummed, lightly laughing to herself at the enthusiasm. It truly had been getting boring without the energy the teenager produced constantly. “Did you remember to draw them for me?”

Before he had left Alola, Burnet had given him a drawing tablet, making him promise to show it to her when he returned, and he made sure to do just that, the tablet tucked away into his bag. A small noise of acknowledgement left him when she mentioned it and he quickly pulling his bag into his lap, feeling around for the drawing tablet, only to feel something else tucked beside it. Touch the object, his brows furrowed and he pulled it out, surprised to see a Pokéball in his hand.

“Oh? Did you bring one of them with you?” Gladio questioned, leaning over his shoulder to look at the ball, and Satoshi shook his head.

“No, I told them they had to stay home since they’re not used to Alola’s heat..” He frowned to himself and clicked the button, a blue flash of light pouring from it with ease before a familiar, small blue dog was standing on the coffee table, big eyes blinking curiously at her trainer. Silence fell over the living room as the four stared at the Pokémon, Satoshi’s gaze slowly hardening into a scowl. Riolu instantly shrunk slightly at the look and jumped off the table, hugging her trainer’s leg as if that would make him not upset with her.

“Riolu,” He spoke sternly, causing her to bury her face in his calf, “Did you sneak your ball into my bag, Riolu?” The answer to the question was obvious, but he wanted the Pokémon to admit it. A moment passed before she slowly nodded her head against his leg and he sighed, leaning down to pick her up and place her in his lap. “You’re such a brat.”

“It’s so cute!” Lilie burst out, unable to contain herself anymore, and Satoshi let out an abrupt laughing. Leaning back in the couch, he looked down at the fighting dog, sighing as he pet her head.

“Yeah, I guess she is, but man was she a hassle when I first got her.”

Laughter danced around the room as the Riolu barked angrily at her trainer, though it went mostly ignored as he dug his drawing tablet out and handed it to the professor. 

The trio managed to leave just in time, Kukui returning home just as they went out of his range of sight. A slow sigh left Satoshi and he frowned down at the beach house, shoulders slumping slightly.

“I hate having to hide, why can’t it just be an early surprise?” He whined, leaning back on Gaburias’s back slightly.

“Professor Burnet must have something big surprised.” Lilie spoke up, giving her friend a sympathetic smile, and giggling at his sigh. “We’ll be staying at the mansion if that makes you feel any better?”

That seemed to make him perk up, curiosity in his eyes as he looked between the siblings. “Sleepover?” He joked, eyes twinkling with amusement, and Lilie laughed as Gladion scoffed.

“Absolutely not.” He grumbled, earning a playful whine from his boyfriend. Glancing at the taller teen, he felt himself grin and winked at him, seemingly catching him off guard. “It’s okay, you can _sleep with me_ if you want a sleepover so bad.”

“Brother!” Lilie yelped, blushing at the underlying meaning behind the words, and the boys laughed as she waved a hand furiously at them.

Yeah, Satoshi had missed them a lot.


	3. Day Two : Girls Day Out? No, Help The Professor Day Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi sleeps in with Gladio, leaving Lilie to go spend time with Mao and Suiren...Not that she's complaining.
> 
> Who would have thought the day would turn out this way?

Waking up at 6 AM Kanto time had grown to be a custom for Satoshi over the past seven months. Having a boyfriend in a timezone that's the complete opposite of yours made things difficult, but the couple managed, sharing messages through the day when they knew the other was awake and calling when they were going to bed and waking up. 

6 am Kanto time was 11 am Alola time, however, and so when James came into Gladio's room to wake the young couple at 8, Satoshi whined and buried further into his boyfriend's smaller form, face pressed into his neck. Even Gladio seemed unwilling to wake up, the jetlag finally hitting him after a long day of spending time together with their friends, and so both boys were rather stubborn about getting up that morning. The butler had caved after Gladio murmured something about getting out Silvady, though the tired threat ended in both of them giggling to themselves, arms tightening around one another.

The door opened again a few minutes later and a tired Lilie stood in the entrance, gaze unfocused as she crossed her arms.

"Did you threaten to sick Silvady on James, brother?" 

Hearing Lilie say that in such a serious tone broke them and despite their exhaustion, both burst out laughing, using one another to keep from rolling off the bed. A slow sigh was their answer, Lilie murmuring something about telling the others they wouldn't make it before walking off, leaving her brother and friend in the bed to rest.

A content sigh slid past Satoshi's lips once they calmed, body relaxing as he nuzzled his face back into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. An approving hum left the blonde as he raised a hand to his hair, fingers tangling in the mess of black strands as soft kisses were pressed against pale skin. 

"Want to go back to sleep?" Satoshi hummed, peppering kisses across the spot open to him in a simple sigh of affection. Gladio hummed and nodded his head, turning his face so he could press a kiss to his temple.

"Just an hour."

"Just an hour?" 

"Mm."

"We'll see if you can manage that." Satoshi laughed and Gladio huffed, playfully nipping at his ear, making him yelp. It didn't take long for the couple to curl around on another once more, drifting off into a content rest.

  
  


Due to her brother and Satoshi being too tired to wake up for now, Lilie found herself moving around the mansion with only Shiron as company. The small Rokon stayed by her trainer the whole morning as they prepared for the day, bringing her small things when she needed them and simply laying by her feet when she didn't need anything. It reminded her of the days when she lived alone in the mansion, simply co-existing with James and the fox Pokémon. 

Now, however, she was acutely aware of the two figure sleeping in her brother's room and she found her heart swelled with warmth. She was glad the two had gotten together, she and the other girls had thought they liked one another, but didn't think anything would come of it when both boys were so stubborn.

Then, Satoshi had stormed up to Gladio before the ship left and kissed him, their entire friend group going wild at the sudden action. Her mother had nearly fainted in surprise, but seeing how her brother started and then immediately returned it, she found herself smiling. Both boys had gotten 'the talk' from the 16-at-the-time year old, the threat of violence on them if one hurt the other, and she remembered hearing her mother laugh as Gladio murmured something about "Should _I_ be the one you're protecting here?"

Yeah, that was a fun day.

A small yip caught her attention and she looked down to see Shiron with her brush in hand, waiting patiently for her trainer to take it.

"Oh! Thank you, Shiron," She hummed, taking it and smiling when the small Pokémon bounced in a circle at the appreciation. It took a bit to fully brush her hair, what with it down to her knees now, but a quick tug and she had it in a ponytail, up and out of the way. It'd been a while since she pulled her hair up and seeing it in the mirror made a joy bubble up in her chest.

She nearly dropped her brush when her phone began ringing.

Setting the brush down, she rushed over to her nightstand and picked up the phone, surprised to see Mao's name flashing on the screen for a video call. She felt herself giggle at the image that was her friend's contact icon, a picture of Mao with her mouth full, cream on her cheek and Suiren laughing in the background. She was still giggling when she answered the call and she could see how her friend's brows furrowed at the laughter.

"What's got you so giggly, Missy? Did you do something bad!" A dramatic gasp only managed to make Lilie start giggling harder as Mao leaned close to the phone. "Did you walk in on Satoshi and Gladio doing something bad-" 

" _Arceus no!_ " Lilie could barely contain herself, shoulders shaking, and Mao grinned on her side of the phone.

"Speaking of, Satoshi didn't answer his phone so I wanted to make sure everything is alright. Seems like it is, though," Mao sighed out shoulders sagging in relief, and Lilie hummed. Sitting on her bed, she leaned back on a hand just as Shiron jumped up, peering over her shoulder to see who her person was talking to.

"Yes, they're alright, just very tired it seems." Lilie reached back to pet the snow fox and giggled to herself when she remembered her brother's threat, eyes twinkling when she met Mao's gaze. "Brother threatened to release Silvady on James."

Mao blinked slowly in shock before eit contorted into laughter, the taller girl giggling up a storm at this information. The laughter was contagious and Lilie found herself giggling as well, earning a confused look from her Pokémon.

"That's great, I'm not forgetting that," Mao started, voice shaking with amusement, "I have an idea, though! Since those two are still sleeping, Kaki has work, Mamane is also sleeping in, and there's no school for today since Kukui wasn't feeling well, let's have a girls' day out!" She was practically shaking with excitement, green hues glowing with the same emotion, and Lilie felt herself cave.

"Alright, a girls' day out sounds fun..!" She nodded resolutely and stood from her bed, briefly glancing to Shiron. An approving yip left the fox and she smiled before looking back to her phone, giggling when she saw Mao cheering away from her phone. "Mao! Where are we going to meet?" Lilie called out, catching the other girl's attention once more.

Mao quickly returned to her phone, face flushed due to being noticed, and cleared her throat. "Let's meet in front of the Pokémon School! Suiren and I can show you some of the upgrades it's gotten since you were last here!" 

"Oh! That sounds fun, okay, I'll see you there!" The two girls waved from their sides of the phone and the call ended, leaving Lilie to look at Shiron excitedly. "This is going to be fun!"

  
  


_This wasn't fun! This wasn't fun at all!_

The girls had been exploring the Pokémon School when the principal had spotted them. Ookido seemed thrilled to see Lilie again, greeting the young girl in the interesting way he always said hello. Then he was ushering them to the classroom, talking about how he'd been in a call with Kukui when he saw them and how the professor said he wanted to see his students.

Specifically, he asked to see Lilie if she was actually here.

And so now here she was, sitting stiffly in front of the screen as a tired looking Kukui smiled warmly at his students. She didn't know why she felt so tense, it's not like he _knew_ she was harboring Satoshi at her house, but something told her that if he asked, she'd cave under his kind gaze. He always treated the students like his children and Lilie found herself unable to lie to the professor.

"Lilie, it's been a while. Mao and Suiren, sorry for canceling today, it's been-" He was briefly cut off by a harsh couch and the girls all grew alert, concerned for their teacher, "It's been a Topsy-Turvy day." His voice was scratchy and the girls couldn't help but feel pity for him, Lilie speaking up before intending to.

"Professor..Do you need any medicine? I could pick some up and bring it to the beach house!" Despite her anxiety telling her he'd ask about Satoshi, she couldn't just stand aside and watch her teacher suffer with whatever illness he had!

"Yeah, we can..we can help, I know a really good soup recipe my papa makes when I feel unwell, I can teach it to Professor Burnet so she can make it for you!" Mao spoke up, feeling Lilie's resolution and wanting to help as well. Suiren look at the two girls, surprised for a moment, before her expression hardened slightly and she looked to the Professor as well, nodding her head.

"I can call Professor Burnet while we're at the market and see if there's anything else you need as well!" 

Kukui seemed shocked by the girls' offers, tired haze sharpening slightly, before he smiled warmly at the three.

"Thank you, girls, that'd be nice. Burnet was going to go to the store, but her head is hurting her so I don't want her driving.." He looked to the side and he must have seen his wife because his expression softened incredibly so. Lilie jolted slightly at the look, Satoshi's visage popping into her head at the sudden memory of him looking at her brother that same when back before they were together..when he thought Gladio wasn't looking, only for her brother to pace in front of her, rambling about the expression and _"What does it mean?!"_

Lilie wasn't even aware she had stood up, expression determined as the offer was set in stone. "Then we'll do it! You can count on us, Professor Kukui!" Her friends stood at her sides, voicing their agreement, and he looked back to them, smiling warmly.

"Thank you, girls. I appreciate it." 

And that's how their Girls' Day Out turned into a Help The Professor day out. It was easy enough finding medicine to help Kukui, but then they had to find the ingredients for the soup Mao had mentioned and then find what Burnet said they needed.

She'd discretely questioned if Lilie coming to the house was a good idea, but when she explained that he already knew she was here, there was no point in hiding from the professor. So, Burnet caved, only after making the girl promise to not slip up about Satoshi.

"Is everyone good?" Suiren's voice snapped Lilie from her thoughts and she looked at the other girl, nodding her head. They had spread out the bags between them, trying to make it easier on themselves so none struggled and it seemed to work for the most part, though they couldn't help but wonder how Satoshi did this so often when he lived with the professors. Even their partners were holding a bag each, mostly because they threw a fit when their people didn’t give them anything.

“Alright, let’s go!” Mao cheered, Amajo making a sound of acknowledgement at her side. Suiren and Lilie voiced their agreement, Shiron, Ashirene, and Nagisa making their own sounds of excitement, even though two of the three had their mouths full. As they began their trek to the Beach house, Mao found herself glancing between Shiron and Lilie a few times before the blonde girl finally noticed and smiled nervously.

“Uhm..Mao, is there something wrong..” She questioned, brows furrowed slightly. Mao jolted at being caught, red tinting her cheeks, and she quickly looked forward, clearing her throat sheepishly.

“N-No! I just,” She trailed off for a moment, looking to Shiron, before looking at Lilie with a curious glint in her eyes, “Why haven’t you evolved Shiron?”

Lilie paused in her steps for a moment, looking at the ice fox before looking back at her friends. Both were looking at her now, Suiren seemingly curious as well, and she let out a small laugh, crouching next to her partner.

“Because Shiron didn’t want to.” She spoke, like it was the most simple thing in the world, and to her, it was. She set the bags down for a moment so she could pet Shiron, the Rokon’s fur cool against her hand, and she giggled softly. “It’s just like how Pikachu doesn’t want to evolve. You wouldn’t force Nagisa to evolve, would you, Suiren?” 

“Never!” Suiren spoke immediately, looking at the curious Eevee at her side. A seemingly understanding look filled her eyes and she smiled at her Pokémon. “I get it, their feelings on the matter are important, too. If Nagisa wanted to evolve, then of course I’d let him, but until then, I think he’s perfectly content being an Eevee.”

“Just like Shiron!” Lilie spoke up, giggling as the ice fox rubbed her face against her trainer’s leg. Mao made a sound in the back of her throat and looked at Amajo, head tilting slightly.

“I think I get it. I wouldn’t have made Amajo evolve if she didn’t want to.” She hummed, smiling when the grass Pokémon raised her free hand to grab her trainer’s wrist. Lilie stood once more after giving Shiron another ruffle to her fur and grabbed the bags, smiling at Mao.

“I think Amajo likes being this way.” She giggled when Amajo nodded at her words, petal hair bobbing with the moving, and Mao smiled at her Pokémon.

“Yeah, I think so, too,” She started, giggling at the smile she got before looking forward, “Now! Let’s go before Professor Kukui sends out a search party!”

Suiren snorted at her girlfriend’s words and nodded, walking on and Lilie found herself smiling at the two, falling behind slightly even as she began walking. Watching the two girls in front of her talk, she looked at Shiron slightly and smiled warmly.

The Rokon tilted her head slightly, staring up at her trainer and barking softly, earning a giggle from Lilie. Smile widening, she found herself grinning for the first time as she looked to her friends, chest warm.

“Shiron..I missed this..!”

“ _Ko!_ ”

  
  


“There you are, Kukui was starting to worry.” Burnet breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of the girls, stepping to the side to allow them entrance into the house. Apologies fell from the trio’s lips as they stepped inside, Pokémon following right after with bags of things. From the couch, a tanned hand lifted into the air, waving tiredly as a murmured “ _Alola_ ” left Kukui.

“Ah! Professor!” Lilie fussed, quickly setting down the bags and shuffling through them to find the medicine and water they’d bought him. Once she had the items in hand, she rushed over to the Professor and offered him the items, sighing in relief when he pushed himself up with a grunt.

“Ah, thank you, Lilie.” He smiled warmly and took the bottle of medicine and water, quickly moving to take it. A relieved breath left him after he chugged down a good portion of the water, shoulders slumping, and he fell back onto the couch. “Thank you all, girls, I appreciate it.” His voice was stuffy slightly and the sound of it pulled a giggle from Mao, making the Professor huff quietly. Burnet laughed from the doorway, closing the door and heading to the kitchen, waving for them to follow.

“Mao, teach me this soup of yours that’s supposed to make my husband not be a baby anymore.” She hummed, giggling at the offended “ _Hey!_ ” he called out. The girls laughed and Mao and Suiren went to the kitchen area with Burnet, in eyesight still yet leaving Lilie alone with a _very_ curious Professor.

“Lilie,” He starts, pulling her attention away from her friends to him, “What are you doing back in Alola? I wouldn’t think Lusamine wouldn’t want you running off at the moment.” The open curiosity on the professor’s face made Lilie gulp, looking down at her hands anxiously.

“W-Well! It definitely took a lot of convincing to allow us to come..!” She stammered out, laughing sheepishly. The sound of something dropping drew her attention and she looked up to see Burnet looking at her with a panicked gaze, only just then realizing she had said ‘ _us_ ’ instead of ‘ _me_ ’.

“Oh, is Gladio here, too?” Kukui questioned, picking up on her slipup, and she felt herself tense slightly. This wasn’t good, if he asked too much, she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep the secret in long, she hated lying.

“Y-Yes, he, uhm..he wanted to train in the forest for a bit since he hasn’t gotten much of a chance to in Kalos!” Lilie quickly rubbed the back of her neck, not quite meeting the professor’s eyes. Kukui laughed loudly, though it broke off into a cough, taking a moment for him to calm before he hummed.

“Satoshi is going to throw a fit when he finds out he came here instead of Kanto.” His expression softened significantly at the mention of his pseudo-son and it felt like a punch to the gut. She felt bad, the lie was like a weight on her chest, and she felt herself go to speak, the truth on her tongue, when a familiar hand touched her shoulder.

“Lilie, can you come outside with me for a moment?” Suiren asked, smiling at her, and she felt herself lean into the touch subconsciously.

“S-Sure, Suiren. I’ll be right back.” Raising a hand, she waved anxiously and was relieved when Kukui didn’t question it, simply waving as well before he relaxed back into the couch.

Once the girls were on the porch, Lilie felt like her legs were jello and Suiren had to move her to the porch swing, gently sitting her on it. A broken sound rose from the back of her throat and she looked up at the blue haired girl, expression pained.

“I hate lying, Suiren.”

Suiren’s gaze softened at her friend’s obvious distress and she gently wrapped her in a hug, smoothing down the long ponytail she sported. In the back of her mind, a voice told her it had gotten longer since she last saw her, but her focus was on Lilie at the moment, chin resting on her head.

“I know.”

Inside the building, Burnet and Mao shared a sympathetic gaze and the teen spoke up, making sure to keep her voice quiet so that the dozing off Professor wouldn’t hear.

“Why can’t we tell him about Satoshi now?” She questioned, voice just below a whisper, and Burnet sighed softly, shoulders slumping.

“I had originally planned to ask him to come the day before Father’s Day, but he had seemed distraught when he called me so I asked if he wanted to come a week early.” She explained, hands focused on chopping the vegetables the girls had bought. “I wanted to give him time to relax and spend time with you all for a bit, help him calm down after whatever happened because I knew Kukui would snatch up a good portion of Satoshi’s time when he found out he was here.”

Mao made a noise of acknowledgement, sighing softly as she looked down at the pot of broth she was stirring. She understood, but she couldn’t help but feel bad for Lilie, she didn’t know lying upset her so much. “Would we be able to tell him a day or two early..?” She asked, lifting her gaze slightly to meet Burnet’s.

Burnet seemed to hesitate for a moment, brows furrowing, before a soft sigh left her and she smiled at Mao.

“We’ll have to ask Satoshi. If he wants to, then of course we can.” 

Mao cheered on instinct and a low groan left Kukui, making Burnet laugh, gently shushing the girl.

‘ _Tomorrow,_ ’ Mao thought to herself, nodding slightly, ‘ _Tomorrow we’ll ask._ ’


	4. Day Three : A Date Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi asks Gladio to go on a date with him when the two wake up and after some convincing, they go to the forest, only for a certain someone to show up.

James didn’t bother waking them up today, not after the threat of Silvady on his person from the young master. Satoshi still woke up early, however, sleep pulling at him, and yet he found himself unable to succumb to it, brown hues glued to the blonde sleeping curled up next to him.

With everything going on, he never really got to truly _look_ at Gladio since they arrived at Alola. He’d been so wrapped up in spending time with everyone that he hadn’t allowed himself to look at his boyfriend and see how he’s changed since the last time they saw one another. Now that he was simply existing without having to worry about Gladio getting flustered at his staring and hiding away from it, he could simply look and allow himself to admire him.

His hair had gotten longer since they left Alola, not nearly as long as his sister’s, but definitely longer than it had been seven months ago. He was slightly tanner, which confused and fascinated Satoshi at the same time. You would think he’d tan in Alola where he was constantly in the sun, but no, it was in Kalos, where storms could hit you out of nowhere and shut down blocks of electricity. His clothing style had barely changed, really, dark clothes and on point eyeliner a token part of his wardrobe. 

Raising a hand to his cheek, he gently cupped it and chuckled when the blonde pressed into the touch, expression softening for just a moment...only for him to jump when green hues slowly opened and stared up at him in confusion. 

“Satoshi..? Why are you awake, it’s early..?” Gladio questioned, voice slurred with sleep, and _damn_ was he even more endearing when just waking up in person than he was over the phone. Satoshi didn’t even hesitate to lean down, gently claiming his lips in a brief kiss, and he felt how his boyfriend immediately melted into the affection. Pulling back, he snorted softly at the whine he got in response, hand sliding up Gladio’s cheek and into his hair.

“Just admiring my handsome boyfriend.” Satoshi hummed, gaze gentle, and he could see the tired confusion on Gladio’s face quickly shift to embarrassment.

“ _Satoshi.._ ” He hissed out, burying his face into the raven haired boy’s bare chest, and Satoshi laughed, head falling back. Leaning down, he kissed the top of his head softly, massaging his scalp, and he could feel him slowly relaxing into his chest.

“Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” He started, burying his nose into his hair and chuckling, “You just looked so cute, I couldn’t help but look at you.”

“Hush.” Was Gladio’s immediate response, gaze lifting to look at Satoshi slightly from where he had hidden himself. He grinned down at him, trying to use his own looks to get forgiveness, but Gladio just grunted and buried his face back into his chest, arms tightening around his torso. “Let me sleep more, you weirdo.”

Satoshi chuckled to himself, tightening his arms around his boyfriend, and a mischievous look twinkled in his eyes.

“Alright, alright, babe, you can sleep more..,” He started, feeling how the other relaxed and only grinning more, “ _If_ I’m allowed to continue looking at you.”

Silence fell over the two for a moment before Gladio was squirming in his arms, attempting to free himself with a murmur of “ _Idiot_ ” all while Satoshi let out a bark of laughter. 

  
  


The young couple didn’t officially get out of bed until another hour passed, their movements mildly sluggish as they prepared for the day. Satoshi didn’t hide the fact that he was admiring his boyfriend as they got dressed and it earned him a hoodie to the face, loud laughter bouncing around the bedroom. Sneaking up behind the pouting blonde once his back was turned, Satoshi slid his cooler hands up his shirt and earned a startled yelp from Gladio, the shorter man immediately squirming in his arms.

If Lilie came to check on them and found them wrestling on the floor, well, it was good blackmail material. She’d just have to remember to keep her phone hidden from her brother for the rest of her life.

Satoshi’s shoulders were shaking with laughter once they finished wrestling, fingers running through Gladio’s hair gently. Both their chest were heaving slightly, out of breath from the match, but somehow, the blonde had managed to pin his boyfriend, earning a flirtatious wink from him at the action. It led to him immediately dropping, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, and Satoshi laughed, considering that a win.

“Glads,” He started, looking at his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes, “You awake?” He gently squeezed around his waist and earned a tired grumble from him, head lifting slightly so they could see one another.

“Of course I am, how could I sleep after that?” He grumbled, leaning down to steal a brief kiss, and Satoshi chuckled against his lips, returning it.

“Good. Let’s go on a date, then.” Satoshi grinned, sitting up and forcing his boyfriend to slide down so he was sitting in his lap instead of on his stomach. A nervous look flickered across his face and he glanced towards his window even as his arms slid around his neck.

“Is that a good idea? Kukui might see you..” Gladio frowned slightly, leaning into him, and Satoshi sighed softly. He knew he was right, but he didn’t want to have to be stuck inside all day, he wanted to do something, _anything_. He was supposed to go to the house tomorrow and he wanted to spend time with Gladio before doing so. 

“Mm..I know, but..” He trailed off, brows furrowing slightly. Leaning down, he buried his face in the blonde’s neck, frowning slightly. The feeling of a hand sliding into his hair was definitely a comforting one and he felt himself relax slightly, mind moving fast to try to come up with an idea. 

Then an idea popped into his head and he grinned wickedly against the pale expanse of skin exposed to him, feeling Gladio gulp nervously.

“Satoshi..what are you planning?” He looked at him from the corner of his eyes and shivered slightly when he felt laughter against his neck. Satoshi’s grin only grew and he sat upright, brown hues met green and Gladio could _see_ the excitement shining in his eyes.

“Let’s go on a date in the forest then. Let Pikachu and Blacky catch up since they seem to get along so well while we just walk around.” He was positively beaming, pretty much shaking with excitement beneath Gladio. The blonde swallowed thickly, the excitement his boyfriend was exuding contagious, and he felt a grin slowly curl his lips upwards as he sighed.

“Fine, fine, we can go to the forest.” He sighed out, laughing when Satoshi’s arms wrapped around him and they fell back to the floor. “Alright, you big oaf, we need to at least go make something to eat while we’re out there, let me up!” He laughed out, face flushing at the feeling of kisses being pressed against his face. A few more kisses were pressed against his face before he was released and he sat up to see Satoshi staring at him, eyes full of fondness. He could feel his heart twist at the look and he caved for just a moment, leaning down to steal a quick kiss.

As soon as they parted, hands were cupping his cheeks, Satoshi’s forehead against his own. He felt himself melt at the smile he was given and he spoke without even realizing, “I love you.”

A flush bloomed across the raven haired boy’s face, eyes widening slightly, before he was stealing another kiss, holding this one for a bit longer. Satoshi dug his fingers into longer blonde hair, tangled in the strands with a shaky hum. He didn’t give Gladio time to see his face again when he pulled back from the kiss, pressing it into the crook of his neck, though he could probably feel his grin.

“I love you, too.”

  
  


James ended up taking over making lunch for the couple after Pikachu tried to help his trainer and knocked over a bowl of salad they’d just put together. The electric mouse was put in time-out by his trainer for making a mess and even though he _very loudly_ complained about it, Pikachu knew better than to not listen. So, as Satoshi and Gladio cleaned up the mess the Pokémon made, Pikachu was sitting in a corner, pouting and waiting to be allowed to leave it.

“Sorry again, James.” Satoshi called out to the butler once the last of the salad was cleaned up, standing with a bag in hand. The older man chuckled and turned to him, simply holding out a picnic basket with a smile.

“It is no problem, Master Satoshi.” He spoke, starting slightly when Gladio took the basket before Satoshi could, but not stopped him. A grumble rose from Satoshi’s throat and he shot his grinning boyfriend a dirty look before sighing and smiling at the butler.

“Thank you for making lunch for us, we should be back before dinner.” He waved a hand to wave and James bowed slightly, making his nose scrunch slightly. Satoshi liked James, he was an interesting guy, but the butler edicate always made him nervous for some reason. “Pikachu!” He called to his partner, holding an arm out and watching as the Pokémon charged him, immediately jumping onto his arm and climbing to his shoulder. Behind him, he heard Gladio chuckle and smiled to himself before the couple left the house, waving their goodbyes to the butler and Lilie when she came to see them off.

The Alolan sun washed over them as soon as they stepped out the door and a relaxed sigh rose from Satoshi’s throat, eyes slipping shut as he basked in the warm light. Next to him, Gladio chuckled and took his hand, intertwining their fingers lightly. Eyes opening, he smiled at his boyfriend and felt his heart swell when he got a smile in return, squeezing his hand.

“Do you have a specific place you want to go?” Gladio questioned after the gentle gaze got overwhelming and he had to look away, a flush on his face. Satoshi chuckled to himself and startled walking, pulling the startled blonde along.

“Nope!”

Loud laughter burst from Gladio’s chest, short and sweet, and he sighed fondly. “Of _course_ you don’t.”

“That’s the best part about going to the forest, babe,” Satoshi started, slowly so they were walking side by side as his free hand moved with his words, “You never know where you’re going or what you’re going to find. It’s like a mini adventure, but nicer because you’re with me.” A cheeky grin spread across his face at the startled sound his boyfriend made, snickering quietly to himself.

“You say stuff like that to embarrass me.” The blonde grumbled, gently elbowing the other. A laugh was his answer and he sighed, rolling his eyes fondly, before pulling his hand back. A brief “ _Hey_ ” was whined out by his partner, but he simply reached to his belt, grabbing the familiar shape of Blacky’s Pokéball, the Luxury ball being thrown into the air and allowing her freedom from it. 

A small noise of realization left Satoshi as Gladio returned the ball to his waist and Blacky yawned, stretching her slim form out. From his shoulder, Pikachu let out an excited chirp and immediately jumped from his trainer’s shoulder to go to Blacky, rubbing their cheeks together happily. The eeveelution barked softly and returned the action, pulling a fond chuckle from her trainer.

“What would you do if I greeted you like that?” Satoshi hummed, the mischievous glint in his eyes going unnoticed by his boyfriend. Gladio’s brows furrowed and he tilted his head slightly, staring down at their partner Pokémon with a curious look.

“Like what? The cheek thi-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Satoshi leaned into his space and rubbed their cheeks together, pulling a startled squawk from his boyfriend. A loud shout of “ _Satoshi!_ ” echoed through the forest and the taller boy laughed, taking off with the blonde right on his heels. 

Blacky and Pikachu stared at their retreating figures and made sounds similar to laughter before following after.

By the time the couple had stopped running, they were panting heavily, wheezed laughter bubbling from both of them. Gladio leaned heavily against his boyfriend’s back and Satoshi managed to keep himself standing, even with the added weight, a snort leaving the taller boy.

“You see anywhere that would be good for eating?” Gladio huffed out against his back, lifting his head to rest his chin near his shoulder. Satoshi chuckled and stood upright, pulling a yelp from the shorter male when his balance was thrown off. “Warn me next time, jerk.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Satoshi laughed out, shoulders shaking with laughter, and he looked around, humming at the lack of a spot he could see. 

As if sensing their trainers’ wishes, Blacky and Pikachu came running from an unknown location, the Eeveelution nipping her trainer’s hoodie sleeve and tugging while Pikachu pressed against the back of his trainer’s legs.

“W-Woah, Blacky, what’s gotten into you?” Gladio chuckled despite himself and allowed his partner to pull him along, a small noise of realization when a small clearing came into view. “Oh, I see. At least _someone_ can find a place to eat.” He teased, shooting his boyfriend a grin, and Satoshi whined, gently kicking him.

“I was _looking_!” 

Despite his pouting, Satoshi followed the Pokémon and his boyfriend into the small clearing, giving the area a once-over. It seemed like a camping spot, most of the area flattened where tents would go with a singed center, the spot most likely used for fires. It even had a log near the singed spot, probably a fallen tree moved here for campers to use as a seat.

“Nice job you two!” He praised, chuckling when Pikachu and Blacky both puffed up in pride.

“Do you want to eat now?” Gladio looked at his boyfriend with a small tilt of his head, eyes curious. Satoshi opened his mouth to speak, only for his stomach to answer for him as a low growl rumbled from his stomach. The two stared at one another for a moment before a loud bark of laughter left them, shoulders trembling with the joy.

“I hope James remembered to pack something for the Pokémon.” Satoshi’s voice still shook slightly with calmed laughter as he moved to the log, Pikachu on his heel.

“I’ll have you know he doesn’t forget food for anyone.” Gladio sniffed, grinning slightly and sitting beside him, the basket sat on the log between them.

“Yeah? Well, you’d know, he was your--”

“ _Pika?!_ ”

Pikachu’s panicked cry pulled both of their attention to the electric mouse, confused, only to see him aggressively wave a small paw towards the treeline. Following the Pokémon’s gaze, Satoshi’s stomach dropped when he saw the familiar lab coat of Kukui walking through the area, notebook in hand.

“ _Oh no.._ ” He whispered, quickly flinging himself off the log and flat onto the ground when he saw his gaze begin moving to them.

“Satoshi..!” Gladio whispered urgently, eyes glued to the professor who was now approaching the camping clearing.

“ _Sh!_ Just talk until he leaves!” He hissed out, voice mildly panicked as Pikachu moved to lay by his side more discreetly.

“Gladio!” Kukui called out, smiling at the nervous boy. Gladio’s gaze snapped towards him and he swallowed thickly, nodding his head slightly.

“Professor Kukui, it’s been a while.” He was surprised he managed to keep his voice even despite his nerves, but the older man didn’t seem to notice his anxiety, or he was just pretending he didn’t for Gladio’s own comfort.

“It has! Lilie mentioned that you were training in the forest, but I didn’t think I’d run into you!” The professor laughed before he looked curiously at the picnic basket, head tilting. “Did I interrupt your break?”

“N-No, I haven’t quite started yet..What, uh..What are you doing out here at this time?” He questioned, flinching slightly when Blacky smacked at his calf. Kukui seemed confused by the flinch, looking at Blacky, and the Eeveelution looked at him with big, innocent red eyes. The look seemed to make him cave and he crouched, gently scratching her under her chin.

“I was doing some research on the local Tsutsukera for Burnet since she can’t right now.” He hummed, chuckling when a low purr rumbled from the dark type’s throat. “I was going to be heading back soon when I saw you and wanted to say hi.”

Gladio swallowed thickly, glancing back at his boyfriend for a brief moment and looking back to Kukui just in time for him to stand up. He couldn’t help the relief pooling in his gut for the angle the log was at so that it hid Satoshi’s form.

“You know,” Kukui started, brushing off his lab coat, “Satoshi is gonna throw a fit when he finds out you came here.” There was a teasing lilt to his voice, but something about it made Gladio’s gut clench. Now he understood why Lilie hated lying so bad, he felt terrible. He didn’t get time to speak, however, as Kukui stepped back and smiled at the younger boy, waving a hand. “Well, I’ll let you eat. Make sure to be safe out here, it’s supposed to rain later.”

“Right, thank you, sir.” His voice stayed even despite his inner turmoil and he waved as well, watching the Professor walk off. Silence fell over the clearing until Kukui was out of sight and then Satoshi was sitting up, gently hugging him around the waist.

“Are you okay..?” He questioned, voice soft, and Gladio melted into his chest.

“I understand why Lilie hates this so much..” He murmured, turning his head to nose against his cheek gently. The younger man sighed softly, hugging him closer and nodding slightly.

“I get it..,” He sighed softly, trailing off for a moment before looking at him, “Do you want to go home?”

Gladio nodded.


	5. Day Four : Kukui's Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kukui has noticed that his students and even his wife are acting weird around him. He's _going_ to find out why.

Gladio had been acting weird when Kukui came across him, he could see the anxiety in his eyes, but he didn’t understand it. Had he scared him by accident? 

No, it couldn’t have been that because _Lilie_ was acting weird, too.

When he asked her about what she was doing in Alola, it was as if she panicked because she began speaking faster and fidgeting in front of him, as if being interrogated. Then Suiren had come over and taken her outside, leaving him confused and worried for his ex-student. When they had come back in, it looked as though Lilie had cried and his concern for her only increased incredibly, but he didn’t want to ask without upsetting her even more.

He’d asked Burnet about it when the girls left, asked if she knew why, but she had said it was probably because Lilie was still tired from the flight to Alola.

He wanted to believe her, she was his _wife_ , but then she didn’t look him in the eyes when she said it and he found himself anxious. What was going on with them, it wasn’t like Burnet to hide something from him, nore the girls, they always came to him when something was wrong, so what was going on that made them clam up?

He tried to ignore it for now, went to the school to teach the students, and Mamane was the worst of the bunch, unable to even talk to the Professor without stammering, which was unusual for the short boy. 

Kukui ignored it for now, taught as usual and the day seemed to go by well. It was always quieter in class after Satoshi and Kaki graduated from the school, but Mao, Suiren, and Mamane managed to make it lively enough among the three of them. It wasn’t as though Kaki didn’t still visit anyways, sometimes swinging by on Lizardon simply for nostalgia’s sake. It was nice, it helped fill that odd empty-nest syndrome he seemed to have developed when Satoshi left for home.

He knew he didn’t have a right to feel that way, Satoshi wasn’t his son, he was his board. He was only staying with him until he had to leave, so Kukui didn’t know why he had grown such a deep familial attachment to the boy when he _knew_ he wouldn’t be staying. When he thought about him, that ‘fatherly love’, as Burnet had put it, hit him like a train, but also left him with an empty feeling in his chest.

Satoshi was just a call away, he knew that, he could call him anytime he was missing him and he would answer. He always answered, Kukui has called him before and he answered on the first ring, even though he was visibly in a situation where he _shouldn’t_ be answering a call!

He remembered that call so clearly.

_“Ah, Kukui, hey!” Satoshi had laughed out, positively beaming even as battle broke out behind him, Team Rocket’s familiar mugs in the background._

_“Wh- Satoshi, why are you answering the call when you’re battling?!” Kukui knew he didn’t_ have _to be so worried, but he couldn’t help it as he watched the large Pokémon attack Pikachu and what looked like a Gangar. Satoshi had laughed and waved a hand dismissively, grinning back at his partners with that oh so familiar, near manic look he got when he knew he would win._

_“Oh they’re nothing, I couldn’t miss a call from my favorite professor!” And the smile went from cocky to genuine and Kukui felt himself relax, the sight of Pikachu and Gangar taking out Team Rocket a welcoming one._

_“You’re nuts, kid.”_

_“So I’ve been told!”_

Kukui hadn’t even noticed he’d spaced out until he snapped out of it to see his students standing in front of him, Mao’s hand raised cautiously. Worry was evident in all their eyes and he felt bad for upsetting them, his throat tightening slightly.

“Professor Kukui.. Are you alright?” Suiren was the first to speak up, earning his attention as he flickered his gaze down to her. She’d barely grown taller since she started at his school, maybe gaining an inch or two since she was 15. His gaze slowly moved among the other two, Mao and Mamane both looking as though they were prepared to give him anything if it would make him stop looking _so sad_.

Swallowing thickly, he felt guilt coil in his gut even as he asked the question, seeing realization flicker in all of their eyes.

“Why does it seem like everyone is hiding something from me, kids? What’s going on?”

Mao was the first to take a step back, hands moving up to her mouth to cover it, which only seemed to solidify his theory. There _was_ something that was being hidden from him, she wouldn’t have reacted that way to his question if there wasn’t.

Suiren was next, placing a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder even as she stared at the ground, expression conflicted. He could see the emotions in her eyes clear as day, worry for the professor and her partner, relief that she might not have to hide something anymore, fear that it would ruin whatever was going on. 

The reactions only made the professor’s guilt worsen and he felt himself cave under their worries, hands raising despite himself. “It’s fine, you don’t have to tell-”

“Professor Burnet has a surprise planned for you.” Mamane spoke up, making the room fall silent. Mao and Suiren stared at the younger teen with wide eyes, their shoulders slumping yet tennsing in a mix of relief and panic. Kukui’s eyes widened slightly and he stepped towards the short teen, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Mamane, you don’t have to say anything, I understand.” And he did, he really did. He felt bad enough for knowing now that there was a surprise and he was on the verge of ruining it because he asked what was going on, but he didn’t want guilt to weigh on the kid’s mind. Mamane quickly shook his head, eyes squeezing shut as he pulled his hands to his chest.

“No! I hate lying and so does everyone else!” Brown eyes opening, it felt like a punch to the gut when he saw how distraught he seemed to be over this. “You just..You looked so sad, Professor, I hate it. You’re always laughing and smiling with us, but today, you just..didn’t act like yourself.”

Kukui only realized just then that while he may have been ignoring the problem, it seemed he had only distanced himself from them in the process. Looking to the girls, they quickly looked away when he met their gazes, both refusing to speak on the matter, and he looked back at Mamane, Togedemaru’s familiar cry of worry sounding by his feet. He found himself slumping slightly before he crouched in front of the teen, trying to meet his gaze.

“Mamane..,” He started before his gaze flickered to the girls, “Mao, Suiren. I’m sorry if I made you feel obligated to tell me what was going on. It wasn’t fair of me to put you in that situation and I apologize.” 

Mamane stared at the professor for a moment before tears pooled in the corner of his eyes and a soft hiccup was the only warning before he was gripping his lab coat and crying into it, startling Kukui for a brief moment. He was quickly to rub his back in comfort after he snapped out of his surprise, Togedemaru’s spiky body moving up between the Professor and her trainer as she began comforting him as well.

Kukui looked at the girls and held his arm out to them, startled when he was barreled into by Mao, Suiren more careful in accepting the comfort. He sighed softly as he embraced his kids, looking at the blackboard with a distant gaze.

“I’ll talk to Burnet, so don’t worry about her being upset, okay?” He looked down at them, waiting for their confirmation, before he carefully pried them from his person. He could feel how his lab coat was wet near both shoulders and felt the guilt increase when he saw Mao’s red eyes, the fact two of his students had cried because of him like a punch to the gut.

“I’m sorry we upset you..” Mao’s voice wavered with her words as she rubbed her eyes, soft hiccups leaving her. Suiren wrapped an arm around the taller girl and Kukui gently placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

“No, _I’m_ sorry I upset you all.” He felt her shake her head under his hand and chuckled dryly, pulling back with a sigh. “How about we wrap up today so you all can go get some rest? I’ll go talk to my wife about what happened today, I promise she won’t be upset with any of you.”

“Okay, sir.”

  
  


Kukui stared at the entrance to his house, the knowledge that Burnet was inside and he was going to have to tell her he knew a bit about her surprise weighing heavy on his mind. Was she going to be upset with him? Probably, he had made the kids tell him, but would she cancel the surprise?

That kind of worried him for some reason. Something in his gut told him he’d regret this surprise being canceled.

Stealing his nerves, he swung the door open, prepared for the familiar weight of Lugarugan to jump on him, only for it to never come.

“I’m..home? Honey, where’s Lugarugan?” He found himself asking, looking around for the large canine. He was surprised to see Gaogaen was also missing, Mokuroh’s familiar snores not echoing through the air. Burnet stepped into his line of view and smiled warmly, approaching him to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Gladio swung by to see if they wanted to go train with him for a bit. Lugarugan missed his buddy.” She laughed softly, amusement shining in her eyes. He hummed, instinctively snaking his arms around her waist and leaning down to steal a brief kiss.

“Ahh, so it’s going to be quiet for a bit for once?” He joked, eyes twinkling with mirth, and she let out a bark of laughter. The feeling of her shorter form melting into him pulled a content hum from his chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head, eyes closing contently.

Mamane’s words flashed through his mind and his eyes snapped open, stomach dropping. Ah, right, he had to tell her about that..

“Darling, love of my life, my beautiful wife-”

“What did you do?” Burnet pulled back from the hug to look at her husband with a suspicious look, and he flinched under the gaze. A nervous chuckle bubbled up from his throat, though it quickly died down when he remembered Mamane’s tears, shoulders slumping.

“I know.” He flinched at his words and her confused expression, a hand raising to rub the back of his neck. “I mean..I know about the surprise.”

Burnet’s expression dropped, eyes widening slowly in shock. Quickly she shook her head, brows furrowed in silent worry. “How? How much do you know?”

“I accidentally worried the kids and Mamane told me you had a surprise for me..,” He trailed off for a moment, only to lift his hands in urgency at her frown, “Don’t blame him, he was worried about me!”

“I wasn’t going to blame him,” Burnet sighed softly, raising a hand to run her fingers through her hair anxiously, “How much of the surprise do you know?” She questioned, looking up at him with an intense gaze. He frowned slightly himself, looking down as he recalled what he had been told.

“Erm...all I was told was that you had a surprise planned..?”

He was startled by her relieved sigh and grin, confused and intrigued by her reaction. He jumped when she smacked a hand against his chest, giving him a playfully scolding look and crossing her arms over her chest.

“You had me scared you knew what the surprise _was_ , Kukui!” She huffed out a laugh and he followed with a more nervous one, eyes flickering around the house.

“Do...Can I know what it is since I know there is one..?” He questioned, smiling sheepishly at his wife. A huff was his response and she moved her hands to her hips.

“Absolutely not!”

  
  


“She won’t tell me!” Kukui’s voice came out as a whine and the students couldn’t help but be surprised as they stared at their teacher, a mix of amusement and confusion swirling in them. 

“What isn’t she telling you, Professor..?” Lilie spoke up, the blonde visiting the Pokémon School since she didn’t have much to do at home. A heavy relief had washed over the students once he knew _of_ the surprise, keeping their friend a secret easier for some reason than keeping a secret all together. 

Kukui sighed heavily, looking at the students with a frown.

“What the surprise is..” 

The students stared in silence for a long moment before laughter burst from the group, pulling an affronted sound from their teacher. 

“ _It’s not funny!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized Character Ages may be confusing so Imma just  
> Put em here  
> Remember, it's been only seven months so not everyone has had their birthday pass yet
> 
> Satoshi - 18 (during SM) | 19 (Now)  
> Gladio - 20 (during SM) | 21 (Now)  
> Lilie - 16 (during SM) | 17 (Now)  
> Mao - 17 (during SM) | 17 (Still)  
> Suiren - 17 (during SM) | 18 (Now)  
> Kaki - 18 (during SM) | 18 (Still)  
> Mamane - 15 (during SM) | 16 (Now)
> 
> Here have my hcs for Kukui and Burnet's ages, too  
> Kukui - 27 (during SM) | 28 (Now)  
> Burnet - 25 (during SM) | 25 (Still)


	6. Chapter Five : A Baby On The Way?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi promised Burnet he'd visit her while Kukui was teaching, only for a certain someone to decide its time in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've literally never written someone in labor so please give me a little slack dsjgkh

"Professor Kukui _really_ hates not knowing what the surprise is!" Lilie giggled out, shoulders trembling with laughter. Satoshi snorts at his friend’s statement, trying to quickly finish the bite of omelet he’d been eating. Next to him, Gladio huffed out an amused laugh, shooting his sister a small grin.

“Sure you’ll be able to keep quiet about Satoshi now that he knows there’s a surprise?” He teased, laughing when she kicked at him from under the table. 

“Of course!” She huffed, a pout finding its way onto her face. “It’s..easier now, actually? I don’t really know why, but now we don’t have to move the surprise to today, so that’s good!” 

“Is it because you guys can tease him about there being a surprise you know about and he doesn’t?” Satoshi breathed out, rubbing his sore throat. Mentally, he made a note to himself not to take such big bites even as he laughed at Lilie’s offended reaction, quickly moving away from the table so he could avoid being kicked. Gladio chuckled at the two, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes and looking at his boyfriend.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be, _Mr. Champion_?” He teased lightly, earning a confused look in response.

“Do I..” A moment passed before a loud yell of realization burst from Satoshi’s chest, movements urgent as he ran around to grab his things. “Ma is going to kill me!” He yelped without even realizing his slip-up. 

Neither Lilie nor Gladio got to tease him for it, however, as Satoshi pressed a quick kiss to the blonde boy’s cheek and immediately took off for the door. An exasperated sigh slid past Gladio’s cheek and he waved, smiling fondly.

“He never changes, does he?” Lilie laughs softly, resting her chin in her palm as she looks at her brother. A deep chuckle rumbles from his chest and he turns to her, shaking his head.

“Of course not, it’s Satoshi.”

  
  


“Professor Burnet! I’m home!” Satoshi called out, barging into the simple beach house. There was silence as a response and he frowned slightly, looking around the main area. “Burnet?”

“Ah, I’m down here!!” He heard her voice call from the lab and he furrowed his brows slightly, quickly moving to the stairs so he could join the professor. He was surprised to see the woman standing next to Melmetal as the steel Pokémon completely _devoured_ a steel beam.

“Why are you feeding it down here..?” He questioned, earning her attention, and she laughed lightly.

“It refused to return upstairs until you got here, but it needed to eat.” She sighs softly, turning her gaze back to Melmetal and raising a hand, gently running it over its steel body. “Its missed you, too, you know?”

“Ah..” Satoshi smiled slightly, approaching his Pokémon and leaning against it, causing it to stop eating for a moment. The steel beam is lowered to the ground and Melmetal turned its eye to its trainer, the ball of mercury widening at the sight of its trainer. “Sorry, Melmetal, I didn’t want to wake you and it risked the surprise if I was here too much.” 

Satoshi lifted his head to smile at the Pokémon and laughed when two large, heavy arms wrapped around his person, droplets of mercury falling from its eye. The loud cry it let out shook his person and he quickly wrapped his arms around it.

“Sorry, sorry!”

Behind him, Burnet laughed softly, raising a hand to her cheek with a fond smile. Seeing her boy with his partners always brought her joy, the bond the young trainer shared with his Pokémon one of a kind. Seven months apart and nothing has changed, his Pokémon still loved him with everything they had in them, still craved to be in his presence. She could see he felt the same, the pain in his eyes that he had shown all those months ago there when he pulled away from Melmetal.

Raising her hand, she gently placed it on Satoshi’s shoulder, earning a startled jerk from the teen before he looked at her. That slight gleam in his eyes made her heart twist and she raised a hand to his cheek, smiling softly at his startled look.

“Are you okay?” She asked, voice gentle, and he huffed out a laugh, leaning into her touch.

“Yeah, ma, I’m okay now.”

She decided to let the ‘ _ma_ ’ go this time.

“So this little one was determined to get strong, huh?” Burnet hums, gently petting the Riolu that had snuck her way into Satoshi’s bag. An exasperated sigh left the teen, hands occupied with Lugarugan’s rough fur and Mokuroh’s mess of feathers.

“Yeah, and I get it, but Arceus did she not care about her own safety! She took on an Iwark! _An Iwark!!!_ It was ten times her size!!” He shot Riolu a dirty look and she threw her tiny paws up in the air, frustrated barks leaving the small dog Pokémon. “I don’t _care_ if you’re fighting and it was rock! You _just_ hatched!”

A soft laugh fluttered from Burnet’s chest at the arguing, hands moving to gently take Riolu’s paws so she would stop waving them around so violently. “How do you know what she’s saying? I’ve been meaning to ask you, but I’ve never gotten around to it.”

“Ah-!” Satoshi nudged Lugarugan and Mokuroh from his lap, both Pokémon whining at the forced movement, but allowing it. Moving to Burnet, he sat next to her, holding his hands out to Riolu. There was no hesitation in her movements as she freed herself from the professor and jumped into her trainer’s lap, making herself at home.

“It’s an..aura thing?”

“Aura?! I thought only Riolu and Lucario had control of that?!” Burnet leaned into his space rather quickly and he laughed nervously, looking down at the curious Riolu in his lap.

"It is a...long story that I _really_ don't feel like explaining. I wouldn’t say I forgot about it because I could _never_ forget about that journey, but I never really touched on the Wave-" He paused, startled by the slip-up, before continuing, “ _aura_ since I left there. Riolu triggered it in me when she called out to me from her egg.” His laugh was mildly forced and a sympathetic look crossed the Professor's face. Reaching a hand out, she gently placed it on Satoshi's arm, offering him a gentle smile.

"You don't have to talk about it anymore.." She didn't want him to be upset because she asked him about something he wasn't ready to remember. A soft sigh was his response and he gently placed his hand on her's, smiling slightly.

“Thanks, Burnet..” Satoshi sighed softly, shoulders slumping ever so slightly. Riolu’s soft paw touched his cheek and he chuckled, raising his free hand to take her’s. “It’s a hard subject is all. Let’s move onto something else for now, yeah?”

“I know what we can move on to!” Burnet lit up and tugged at the hand he’d placed over her own. “The baby has been kicking this entire time.”

Satoshi’s eyes lit up in excitement and he allowed her to place his hand on her stomach, excitement pooling in his gut. A moment passed and then there was a small kick, a grin spreading across his face at the feeling. He’s never gotten to feel a baby kick before, he’s never been around a pregnant woman for long enough to get the chance, but now here he was, feeling his little sibling--- _Burnet’s baby_ kicking at his hand.

“Awesome..” He breathed out, looking up to meet the professor’s gaze. An amused laugh bubbled from Burnet’s chest, her hand gently touching her stomach next to his hand.

“Kukui had the same reaction when he felt them kick for the first time,” She hums, grinning slightly, “You two really are so familiar.”

Satoshi can’t help his grin at that statement, an odd prideful feeling bubbling in his gut. It was such a compliment to be told he was similar to Kukui, he didn’t know how to explain it, but it always made him feel like he was just given the ultimate compliment.

Burnet laughs at his reaction to her words and begins to push herself up, only for her form to tense, eyes widening in silent panic. Concern flooded the teen and he raised his hands to hover near her, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“Burnet? Are you okay?”

“ _The water broke._ ”

Satoshi’s stomach dropped.

“Are you joking-”

“Would I joke about this, Satoshi??” She questioned, an urgent lilt to her voice. Satoshi quickly stood to his feet, Riolu jumping to the floor so she didn’t fall as her trainer fumbled for his phone. “Satoshi, calm down-” 

“I need to call someone!” He looked at her, expression determined despite his panic. Burnet didn’t have time to speak before the teen was dialing a number, a moment passing before his mother was beaming from her side of the phone.

“Satoshi, sweetheart! What has you-”

“ _Mom, ma is in labor and I don’t know what to do!_ ” The words came out quickly and he could hear a strained huff of laughter from the woman behind him. Hanako stared at him in silent shock from her side of the phone before she looked confused.

“Then why are you calling _me_ , sweetheart? Why aren’t you calling her _husband_?” She smiled warmly in an attempt to calm her son, though it only seemed to make him short-circuit for a moment. His expression went blank, mind catching up with her words, and then he let out a sound, sounding nearly affronted.

“I’m _stupid!_ ” He yelped out, hands quickly moving to try and find the professor’s number. A soft hand on his back made him jerk towards Burnet, the Rotom Phone quickly rising from his hands when he nearly dropped it in order to fuss over his mother figure.

“Satoshi, dear, calm down. I _just_ went into labor,” Her words were slightly strained and he could feel his panic increase, but she touched a hand to his cheek gently and smiled, “Just call Kukui, okay?”

Swallowing thickly, he nodded and took deep breaths to calm himself, turning back to his phone, where a confused Rotom and his mother both stared back at him.

“Rotom, call Dad.”

Neither Hanako nor Burnet had expected the contact name for Kukui, the familial term one he didn’t use often for the professor. Despite this, Rotom was adding Kukui to the call, it taking a few moments for the older man to answer due to it being school hours.

“Satoshi? Why are you calling at-- Are you in the house?” Kukui’s brows furrowed in silent confusion before he noticed Hanako and jerked in surprise. “Miss Ketchum! What’s going on?”

“ _Dad_ , you need to get home now, Mom went into labor.” Satoshi tried to keep himself calm, but he could feel the tremor in his voice. Dark eyes went wide as saucers at the sentence, a mixture of glee and panic creeping onto the man’s face as Kukui’s eyes darted to the class.

“Kids, I need to go, class is dismissed!” Snapping his gaze back to the device, he swallowed thickly, trying a smile. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

The sound of questions being asked was the last thing the three heard before Kukui was hanging up, leaving the mothers and son alone.

“I hope he doesn’t speed..” Burnet joked, trying to lighten the mood, only for a pained gasp to slip past her lips at the feeling of the baby moving. Satoshi was immediately crouching beside her, hands hovering near her anxious.

“Burnet, hun,” Hanako’s voice spoke up as Rotom moved closer to the younger woman, “Take deep breaths for me, okay? Can you follow me?”

Satoshi could only watch as his mother worked Burnet through breathing, his hands grabbing at one of her’s and allowing her to squeeze it. Slow breaths were sometimes broken by a pained whimper and the teen could feel himself growing more nervous, gaze snapping to the window frequently, as if that’d make Kukui appear faster.

A few moments passed and the sound of a car skidding to a stop outside was their only warning before Kukui was barging into the house, eyes on his wife and pseudo-son. Gold eyes cracked open and Burnet offered her husband a strained smile.

“Surprise..?”

  
  


After hanging up with Hanako, promising to keep her updated, Kukui had Satoshi help him take Burnet to the car, the three quickly going to the hospital. The teen tried to steel his nerves by helping the pregnant woman breath, going through the same exercises his mother had until they reached the emergency room. Kukui’s panicked yell of “ _My wife is in labor!_ ” seemed to be all it took for people to quickly begin moving around the area, startled nurses getting a wheelchair for Burnet as others prepared a pathway to the labor ward.

Satoshi felt his anxiety spike as a contraction hit her, a yell rising from the woman’s throat, and he was hovering next to Kukui, both trying not to overwhelm her yet trying to comfort. 

“Mrs. Burnet, do you want your husband to come with you?” A nurse questioned, moving behind Burnet to grab the wheelchair hands and begin pushing her. It took the professor a moment to answer as slow breaths left her, gaze flickering back to Kukui.

“Yes,” She breathed out, a pained growl leaving her as the baby moved, “I want my son to be able to wait outside the room.”

“Of course, Ma’am.”

Satoshi had to ignore the shock to his system it was when Burnet called him her son, the sentence not getting to fully sink in when Kukui was pressing a hand against his back and pushing him forward so they didn’t get left behind. He couldn’t move his gaze away from his mother figure, hands shaking with nerves even as the nurse pushing Burnet’s wheelchair gently talked her through breathing.

He hadn’t even realized they’d reached the room until he saw them entering a room, a hand instinctively reaching out to take her hand. Kukui’s touch stopped him and he looked at the professor, seeing the nerves settled into the older man’s eyes.

“She’ll be alright. Wait out here, okay?” Despite his nerves, Kukui’s voice was calming, and Satoshi felt himself nod, watching as his pseudo-father followed after the nurse and Burnet.

He could only watch as nurses flooded in and out of the room. Every now and then, Burnet would let out a scream and he felt his stomach lurch, hands trembling, but he didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t go into the room. He didn’t even know how much time had passed as he paced the hall, waiting for news on the professor. It wasn’t until a hand touched his shoulder that he was snapped out of his thoughts, instinctively jerking away from the sudden touch.

He turned to see Kukui holding his hands up in surprise and he relaxed, instinctively reaching a hand out to grab at the professor’s arm.

“Is she okay?” He questioned, voice shaking with urgency. A strained laugh was his response and Kukui moved his hand to his head, smiling slightly.

“It seems the contractions have stopped for a moment, she wanted me to check on you..” Kukui frowned slightly at the frazzled look on the teen’s face and he dropped his hand from his head to his shoulder, squeezing gently. “Are you okay?”

Satoshi swallowed thickly, gaze darting down to the floor as he squirmed anxiously under the man’s concerned gaze. “I just..I’ve never been present when someone went into labor before..”

He couldn’t see the way Kukui’s smile softened and stiffened for a moment when he was pulled into an embrace, though he quickly returned it. The hand rubbing soothing circles into his back made him relax and he let out a shaky breath, hands trembling.

“She’s glad you were there, it helped her stay calmer than she would have been if she were alone.” Kukui explained, allowing the young adult to slowly calm down in the hug. He pulled back when Satoshi did, though a hand stayed on his shoulder, the other falling to his side. “I’m glad you’re here, too. I wanted you to get to meet the little one.”

“Are they going to be okay? It’s a month early..” Satoshi couldn’t help his nerves, even if he was calmer than he had been. A soft sigh left the professor and he looked to the door, frowning slightly.

“I can only hope.”

He didn’t have time to question it as a Nurse poked her head out and called Kukui back in, another contraction on the way, the slow yell rising from Burnet making him bolt to the room.

Satoshi was left alone once more, Burnet’s pained yells becoming more and more frequent, the sound ringing in his ears. It felt like hours passed and they probably did, leaving him only able to pace the walls and listen to his mother-figure yell out in pain as a baby pushed their way out.

Then a doctor slipped in and it sounded _so much worse_.

Curses slipped in with the yells, the words having the possibility of being amusing if it weren’t for the pain dripping in them. His legs felt like jello, his stomach churned, and he found himself unable to stand anymore, sitting in one of the waiting chairs and just _listening_ as Burnet cried out in pain. He never knew labor was so terrifying, never knew how intense it got, and witnessing it first hand, even from the other side of a door, was nerve-wracking.

And then there was crying.

Soft at first, barely there, before the sound of a baby wailing echoed from the room. He could hear the joyful laughs from the professors as the nurses and doctor checked on their child, could hear their joy, and he couldn’t help but wonder if that’s what made it worth the pain. The excitement and happiness that came with having a child.

Satoshi felt himself relax, slumping back into the chair as their happiness washed over him. The anxiety that something would go wrong fell away into relief that they were alright, a hand moving over his heart as he took slow breaths. He couldn’t help it when he jumped as the door opened, Kukui poking his head out to smile at him and motion him to the door. The nerves were back, but they were fearful nerves, just simple ones.

Standing from the chair, he walked to the door and allowed himself to be pulled in, eyes widening at the sight of Burnet.

The poor woman looked burnt out, face red from exertion with sweat still dripping down her face. Her chest heaved with her breaths, hair sticking to her face and the pillow her head rested on. He couldn’t help but feel bad for it, but it immediately turned to awe at the bundle he noticed in her arms.

The infant’s dark skin was wet with water after being cleaned up some, the faintest sign of dark scattered over the top of their head. Their eyes were squeezed tightly shut, blocking him from the color of them.

“Satoshi,” Burnet spoke up, earning his attention, “Come meet your brother.”

He had to ignore the bubbly feeling that rose in his chest at the word _brother_ , quickly moving to the opposite side of the bed Kukui was on so he could peak down at the child. He was so small, most likely due to being early, and Satoshi felt like he would break him if he held him. That’s why, when Burnet turned as if to pass him off to him, he backed away, a panicked glint in his eyes.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” Kukui spoke up, visibly amused by his unsure reaction to holding the baby. A flush danced across the young adult’s face and he looked down, hands ringing slightly.

“I don’t want to break him..” He murmured, though his voice was just loud enough for the professors to hear. A moment passed before both laughed, though they quickly quieted when the baby made a noise of distress at the sudden noise. 

“You’re not going to break him, sweetheart.” Burnet hummed, amused as she watched her husband move to stand next to their pseudo-son.

“Want me to show you how to hold him?” Kukui asked, placing a hand on Satoshi’s shoulder. The raven haired boy quickly nodded and the professor chuckled. Stepping towards Burnet, Satoshi could only watch as the two carefully transferred the infant into Kukui’s arm, his eyes glued to how they positioned him in his arms. 

He bristled slightly when the baby was brought towards him, gaze uneasy, and Kukui chuckled. “You don’t _have_ to hold him, Satoshi.”

“But I _want_ to..” He murmured, brows furrowed in frustration. An amused huff was his response and he jumped when Kukui reached a hand out, easily supporting the small child in one arm as he positioned Satoshi’s arms. He felt stiff as he was moved, almost like a mannequin as he watched himself be moved, his arms moving into a cradle-esc position.

“Make sure you support his head and don’t let it fall back too far, he could hurt his neck.”

And just like that, the baby was being transferred into Satoshi’s arms. A brief moment of panic hit him, eyes snapping towards the professors, but their encouraging smiles helping him calm. Looking down at the infant, he watched as he squirmed slightly in his arms, soft coos leaving the tiny human. Seeing him up close, Satoshi felt his heart tighten slightly as the baby grabbed at the blanket and held it tight.

Carefully adjusting his arm so he could hold him in the same position Kukui had, he found himself doing it with ease, the action not as hard as he feared it would be. Moving his other hand, he gently nudged the baby’s hand and felt himself grin when a tiny hand grabbed at him.

That’s when his eyes opened, bright golden hues staring up at him, and he found himself vowing internally that this little boy would always be his brother.

He hadn’t even realized he was speaking up. “What’s his name?” He finally asked, the urge to know the little one’s name intense.

The professors shared a look before both smiled warmly, Kukui reaching a hand out to take hold of one of Burnet’s.

“His name is Kalino.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalino is a Hawaiian name that means “the brilliant one” or “as bright as the sun”. (If I'm wrong, please correct me, I looked into it and this is what I got)
> 
> Also! What do y'all think I should tag the baby as? Gimme some suggestions and I'll add the one I think Vibes the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I will. Finish this eventually, my motivation is just non-existent with this fic. Maybe after working on the main fic some I'll get more motivation for this one! Who knows.


End file.
